


I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings (aka school au)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of Mon-ew bashing sorry, Boarding School AU, DanVarias but very background and subtle I guess, F/F, High School AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara is a track runner, Lena is a fencer, Mostly just fluff I guess, Supercorp endgame, minor Karamel, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s your name?” She said, her voice clear and melodious.Lena immediately wanted to hear more.She was smiling-perfect teeth, of course-and with an indistinguishable twinkle in her bright blue eyes that never seemed to end. Too bad she couldn’t be her friend.“Lena. Lena Luthor.”.Aka the boarding school/high school AU that no one ever asked me to write.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real fanfic. I’ve never written one before, and I’m really excited! I tried publishing a Romeo and Juliet inspired AU on here, but it wasn’t good enough. But I’ll find a way to work it into the story, I promise! Now go read. Shoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: did you drink water today? Grab yourself a glass and settle down. Unless you’re supposed to be asleep. Go to sleep. It’ll still be here tomorrow.

Lena Kieran Luthor. It was a last name she had grown to hate over the course of her 17 years of life. 

But this year, someone else shows her that no matter what her name was, she was still herself. That person-

Wait. No. Let me start from the beginning. The first day of school-for Lena, at least. She had just transferred from her Irish boarding school, into this American one because her brother Lex had decided to relocate his illegal underground lab. 

Mostly because the locals were beginning to catch on with the strange disappearances of their neighbors, courtesy of one Lena Luthor. 

She had picked up an accent over the years, although in the few weeks she had been here, her mother Lilian had been there to scold and nag her about it endlessly. Sometimes it still slipped out-but not if Lilian could help it. 

Of course, none of that mattered now. She had just been dumped at a new school-her luggage on the floor, sitting in the dust from the wheels of the chauffeur’s BMW. 

She sighed, picking up her bag. It was already 12:02, lunchtime. She hadn’t eaten since 7, and was starving. 

She made her way past the bubbling fountain, the rush of water against rock echoing in her head as the breeze rustled the arms of the trees, towering over her but in an aesthetically pleasing way that made her smile and appreciate the garden scenery. 

When she stepped through the inner gates, she was greeted with a smile as a tall girl with wavy brown hair and a warm smile walked up to her. She was wearing the standard girl’s uniform, a blue blazer with the gold, blue, and white school crest on it. She had on the signature yellow, white, and pale blue plaid skirt, her stockings were white lined with gold, and her dress shirt was white with a gold and blue striped tie. 

“Hey, are you Lena Luthor? I’m Samantha, or Sam if you prefer, Arias. I’m a senior here, and Principal Grant asked me to show you around the school. It’s currently lunch period, so it’ll be quiet and pretty much empty in the hallways. Oh, and you can just leave your clothes and stuff here.” She rambled, sticking out her hand for a shake. Cheerfulness was practically stitched into every word. 

Lena was unsure whether to smile and greet her back or just nod and stay quiet. She had never met someone as friendly as her-usually people avoided her like the plague.

“Erm, yes. I’m Lena.” She blurted awkwardly, taking the hand and shaking it as quickly as she could without arousing some sort of suspicion that she was planning to kill everyone. Stupid Lex just had to go and be evil, didn’t he?

“Great! So, this is the first floor. The cafeteria is on the fifth, and the pools and gyms are in the basement. The first floor is mainly just janitor closets, bathrooms, and there’s two different theaters. The one on the right-“ she pointed to her right. “Is the Rojas theatre. Andrea Roja’s parents sponsored it, and it’s used mainly for assemblies and announcements. Andrea graduated last year.” She turned to her left, gesturing at more doors. “This is the Morning Glory theatre, the one used for school plays. I heard a rumor that this year we’re going to be doing Romeo and Juliet. Isn’t that cool?” She said, looking at Lena excitedly. 

Lena decided that she rather liked this girl, as eager and overly trusting as she was. 

“Yeah. I think it’s pretty cool.” Lilian had always taken her to see the grand, elegant-type operas when she was little, but she always had preferred the comical lyrics and the steady beat of musicals instead. 

Samantha went on, going through all six floors before they went back down and into the basement, where Lena’s interest was sparked suddenly with the closet labeled ‘fencing equipment.’

“There’s a fencing team?” Lena asked, suddenly eager. She had always been a whiz at the sport, beating her coaches after just two years of learning the sport. She fenced all three weapons, but she always had a particular fondness for epee. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, the school’s fencing team is one of the best. There’s no girls or boys team here, there’s just the team if you’re good enough and the exit if you aren’t.” Sam said. 

Lena tucked this piece of info in her mind, and they both made their way back up. 

“So the dorms are on the separate building on the other side of the campus. You won’t miss it, it’s much bigger than all the clubhouses. It’s the Dickinson dorm, I believe. Your dorm is 420, and you’ll be rooming with one Kara Danvers. Your uniforms are in your closet, your schedule is already on your bed, and your luggage is on its way. Your classes won’t start ‘till tomorrow, so take some time off, explore, make some friends! Breakfast is at 7-9 AM, lunch is 12-1 PM, and dinner is 6-8 PM. You can take some snacks back to the dorm, but no full meals. Anyway, I think that’s about it. See ya!” She waved, tossing Lena a pair of house keys, rushing off before Lena could even say anything else. 

She stood there for a minute, processing the information as she walked her way to the dorm building, and groaning when she found out she had to climb four full flights of stairs to get to her dorm. 

She made it, though, out of breath and fumbling for her keys. She opened the door, met with a cluttered, messy, but rather bright and vibrantly-decorated left side of the room. There were way too many music posters to even recognize. Whoever Poppy, Florence + The Machine, and Oh Wonder was, anyway. This must be where Kara Danvers lived. She looked at her own side, barren but neat. 

She flopped down on the bed, too worn out to move. It had been a rather draining few hours. She glanced at the alarm clock on her empty bedside drawer. It read 3:36 PM. She groaned, huffing in her admittedly soft pillow before getting up again to organize her room. The luggage was just by the door, and she grabbed it, unpacking the toiletries and the extra clothing and shoes. She stuffed them in the drawers, opening the closet to find three full sets of the standard school uniform. She decided to take a nap then, since she was weary and severely needed one. She didn’t bother to look at her schedule, placing it under the lamp on her study desk instead. 

She dove under the covers, kicking off her leather flats and throwing down her stiff sundress in exchange for fluffy socks, a tank top, and sweatpants. 

She was cozy here. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad-she already had a friend in Sam, and perhaps from what she had seen so far, Kara Danvers didn’t seem that bad at all. Tolerable, at least. She drifted off into sleep, a light snore illuminating the quiet darkness.

Oh Lena. If only she knew just how much she would “tolerate” Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geometry homework who? Anyways, hope y’all enjoyed he first chapter. Feel free to give me constructive criticism, or just leave any comment! I feed off your feedback. Now, I have to go to sleep. Andy out.


	2. Kara Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repressed lesbian meets rainbow gay and her badass sister? What’ll happen? 0_0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from Taylor Swift’s ‘Paper Rings’ song, and usually I’m not a Swiftie, but her ‘Lover’ album slApS.

“Hey, lady!”

“Wake up, its time for dinner!”

“Get up! Are you dead?”

“Kara, we should just leave her alone. It’s not like we know her, anyway.”

Lena stirred, shaken from her sleep by two voices. She opened her eyes blearily, green eyes still blurry as she rubbed them, stretching while lying down. She opened her eyes, to see the most beautiful face she had ever seen. 

She startled up. The girl waited patiently as Lena cleared her throat, adjusting her black-framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose as she rocked on her heels. 

“You must be my new roommate. Sam told me about you! What’s your name?” She said, her voice clear and melodious. 

Lena immediately wanted to hear more. 

She was smiling-perfect teeth, of course-and with an indistinguishable twinkle in her bright blue eyes that never seemed to end. Too bad she couldn’t be her friend. 

“Lena. Lena Luthor.”

The girl behind Kara, who had been relatively passive until now, had adopted a cruel glare and stepped in front of Kara protectively. She had choppy auburn hair, and intense, striking eyes. She looked like she could kill someone without batting an eye, and Lena couldn’t help but feel a pang if fear in her chest. 

“I’m Kara Danvers, and this is my sister, Alex!” The voice piped up from behind Alex, presumably, and Lena could see the top of a mess of golden curls. Really, really pretty golden curls. 

Alex grumbled, pulling Kara into the far corner of the room, whispering harshly to her. 

“Luthor...”

“Brother...” 

“Mass murderer...”

Lena could only catch a few key words, but it was enough. Her heart sank. Any delusional hope she had before of Kara or even Alex being her friend was dashed immediately. 

And yet Kara looked unfazed. 

“We should still give her a chance. Not everyone is like their family.” She argued. For Lena. She was defending Lena. 

Kara Danvers was defending her, a Luthor. When she barely exchanged more than five sentences with her. This was certainly new for her. 

“Um. I’m right here,” she said, nonetheless a bit annoyed they had decided to argue about whether to be nice or not to her. 

Alex shot her a look that was deathly in every aspect. 

Kara raised her eyebrow, an expression on her face that read, ‘really? Right in front of my salad?’

Alex sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her with some unnecessary force. Kara turned to Lena, a bit apologetic. 

“Sorry about that. She gets a bit overprotective sometimes, and it’s hard to calm her down once her big sister mode is activated.” Kara said, a nervous smile on her face. 

Lena was quiet for a bit. She loved Lex, and Lex loved her, but their relationship was never like this. They were never this close. 

“Anyway, we should get going. It’s lunchtime, ya know? Your uniform should be-“

“In the wardrobe, yeah,” Lena finished, already getting up and opening the closet door. She took the dress shirt and the v-neck sweater instead, insisting to Kara that it was too hot to wear a blazer like her. 

“I’d love to see you in a blazer.” Kara countered, rather insistent.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Lena promised. She liked this fast, easy dynamic. She enjoyed it. Obviously, with her luck, it wouldn’t last long. But she hoped that she could enjoy it until it ended. 

She slipped on the stockings and skirt, Kara looking the other way out of modesty. 

She grinned a bit at this almost gentlemanly act-as if Kara wanted her to know she was respected-at least in Kara’s mind. 

Once her black shoes were buckled on, she stood up and tapped Kara’s shoulder gently. 

She turned around, blinked and did a once-over on Lena. It almost made her feel a bit flustered for some reason, but she brushed it off from the heat. 

“Let’s get going. The food’s gonna be cold unless we hurry!” Kara said, tugging on her sleeve. 

“Alright, jeez! It’s not the end of the world if your soup isn’t piping hot, you know.” Lena responded drily. 

Kara gasped. The dramatic kind, and she stared at Lena in shock and horror in the empty hallway. 

“You wouldn’t DARE insult food!” Kara said in an over exaggerated tone, making Lena laugh. She hadn’t laughed since...well...she couldn’t even remember. It was a real laugh, where Kara joined in giggling as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Lena thought to herself, ‘maybe if these people are as nice as Kara and Sam, it’ll all be okay. I can survive this.’

But of course, her ‘luck’ had to run out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there’ll be actual plot soon, the next chapter will be a three month time skip to the beginning of December! You know, where mistletoe and eggnog are the compliments to the drama unfolding.
> 
> Also, Prom Dress is a really good song...
> 
> Anyway, love that you guys even bothered clicking on this fanfic. It warms my heart every time a comment is left. 
> 
> Hit me up on instagram! @andys_warehouse 
> 
> Andy out!


	3. The First Day of Winter Recess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead I promise

Lena Luther had never been more whipped for anyone in her entire life. This feeling, this warmth that started from her chest and bloomed outwards to the very tips of her fingers, was one that she would never get used to. If Kara Danvers wanted a glass of water, she would get a gallon and a champagne flute to her faster than you could say, “Lena’s in love with Kara.” 

She had been, for weeks. From the beginning of the semester, when they first met. Alex had kept her distance from Lena, respectably but still rather hostile. The first time she noticed was when she was in English Literature with Kara, and was assigned a seat to the right of her. It was something about the way the sunlight from the fall weather shone perfectly on her hair, making dark blonde locks shine as if it were made of pure gold. Or perhaps it was a quiet lunch spent together in an empty classroom, Lena tutoring Kara on psychology, her ridiculously blue eyes focused and a color that was deeper than the Mariana Trench. And there was also the time when Lena had come to their dorm around 9 PM, having finished her fencing practice. It was the way that Kara slept so soundly, so peacefully on her desk, that sent her heart a flutter and flooded her cheeks with red. 

It was the beginning of Winter Recess, and Lena hadn’t been invited home. Again. The Danvers were busy with some sort of work trip, and so a sulking, frowning, overdramatic Kara Danvers was sitting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Ughhhhhhh.” She groaned, huffing through her nose. Lena paid no mind, too busy annotating an Emily Dickinson poem for her winter break English homework. 

“UGHHHHHHH.” She said again, louder, now sitting up and looking at Lena with a over-exaggerated puppy face. 

She still paid no attention, highlighting and taking notes on a particularly symbolic line. 

“UGHHHH!-“ She said again, half-yelling this time. Lena’s head snapped up to see a increasingly frustrated Kara. 

She had to admit-it was positively adorable. 

“What is it?” She responded, a light tease in her tone. She loved poking fun at Kara. 

“I’m bored. Let’s do something, go somewhere!” She whined, getting out of bed, and tugging at Lena’s sleeve. 

“We have homework. And besides, we aren’t allowed off campus for another three days, until all the visitors and the students leave to go home.”

“Fine. But homework can wait. I’m HUNGRY.” She countered, a defiant glare on her face. 

Lena sighed. “Sure, why not. I guess I could use a snack.” She muttered reluctantly. 

Squealing in delight, Kara dragged Lena down the stairs into the mess hall. In full pajamas, mind you, unlike Lena, who was in a sensible blouse and skirt with the school ribbon around her collar. 

The mess hall, usually full of chattering students, was strangely empty at this time of year. Sure, the fireplaces were blazing and warm, and the atmosphere was cozy, but it was in almost an eerie way. 

Kara had disappeared and returned with two chocolate and marshmallow granola bars for herself and an apple for Lena. She sat herself down at an empty table and Lena followed.

Lena accepted the food gratefully, taking a large bite of the crunchy red fruit. A drop of juice trickled down her chin, and Kara had caught it with her finger and licked it in a split second. Lena’s heart rate skyrocketed. 

“Hey!” Lena protested weakly. 

“There was something on your chin,” Kara replies nonchalantly as she scarfed down the remainder of a granola bar. 

If Kara had looked as flustered as she felt, perhaps she wouldn’t feel so confused. But the indifference, the casual manner of the action was what made her want to dive headfirst off the nearest cliff. Too bad she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be lots of gay drama soon I promise


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I promise I’m not dead. After a few months of silence, I’ve decided to stick with this fic to the end. With that being said, I might take months on hiatus because life, but I promise that I will finish this fic.

Lena hated this. She hated every minute of this arduous, bittersweet torture. There had been a party in one of the common rooms on the campus, a few blocks from the Dickinson dorm where she resided with the best person in the world, Kara.

It was valentine’s themed, and Mike Monelle had asked Kara if he could go with her. She had come squealing over to Lena just minutes after the invitation, her eyes bright with glee that her heart squeezed, both in heartbreaking pain and desperate desire to confess immediately.

She had never liked Mike, of course. He was a year Kara’s senior, and was a total player. Going from girl to girl, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind wherever he went. There had been a rumor around campus at the time that he had just left a girl called Imra (the details weren’t clear, she wasn’t as into gossip as her friend Eve Tessmacher, her partner from one of her several science courses.), whom he’d been dating for about four months. And yet, just a week from when she first heard the rumor, Mike had already started to chase after other girls. She would have been fine with this, if not for that fact that he had started chasing after Kara. Her Kara, with the optimistic smile and the cute crinkle in her eyebrows when she scronched her face and those cheerful deep blue eyes.

Lena had been confused at first when the blonde practically bounced her way to the dorms, shaking Lena’s shoulders in excitement. Still spinning from the sudden physical contact, Kara had told her the story of how she was grabbing a snack from the cafeteria and it was too high up for her to reach. Then Mike, being the “dreamboat” he was (seriously, Kara?) had reached up and got it for her. Lena felt a pang of pain in her chest. Suddenly the entire room was too stuffy.

"And obviously I agreed! I mean, have you seen him? He’s absolutely gorgeous. I mean, Alex wasn’t exactly fond of him when he broke Sam’s heart two years ago, but still! He’s the perfect guy for me.” Kara rambled, a wide grin going from ear to ear. Lena grinned weakly, though she felt like she might burst into tears right then and there.

"I agree with Alex, for once. He’s not a great guy, you know. I’ve heard from about every girl in the school that he’s a womanizer.” Lena countered quickly, panicking as she began to imagine situations in the future in which an older Mike and Kara were married and she was a teary-eyed bridesmaid. 

Kara pouted a little, and Lena’s heart melted.

“I’m sure he’s not that bad, you know. He won’t break my heart. I’ll be fine, Lena. Stop being such a worrywart.” She grinned, dashing off to tell everyone else, presumably.

And that was how she ended up here-watching Kara positively clinging to Mike, that stupid smug grin on his stupid smug face. Lena had never before wanted to smack someone across the face so damn badly before. 

Kara let out a giggle at something Mike had said, and Lena almost crushed her red solo cup in frustration. She should've been the one there, making Kara laugh. She turned around to get more drinks, pouring spiked punch into her dented cup and swallowing it without tasting it, savoring the tangy, sickly sweet burn. She leaned against the table, not wanting to look at Kara and Mike again because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist walking over and smacking the douche right on his nose. 

She instead turned in the opposite direction, spying some of her classmates drunkenly dancing and a few of them making out on the couches and chairs in the dimly lit common room. One such couple were people she knew-Sam and Alex. She scoffed slightly, looking at the couple exchanged whispered words and giggles every few seconds. Both of them were immensely intoxicated. Sam deserved better than a judgmental prat like Alex. 

Lena began to feel rather dizzy after her fifth cup of punch, her cheeks red and her attitude ready and buzzing for something to happen. Why did it hurt so much be here at this party? Why did Kara insist she had to come along? Why did she look so pretty chatting with someone else when Lena was right there, staring at her with desperation in her green eyes? Mike didn't deserve someone like Kara. 

Then she saw Mike lean over and plant one right on Kara's mouth. It was a sloppy sight, as he was basically drooling all over her. She couldn't understand why girls even liked him at all at that point. 

Maybe it was the drinks that cause this. Or maybe it was the rush of pain and anger at seeing Mike do...that. Regardless, a fire alarm was pulled and sprinklers were set off, spraying everywhere and soon enough people were rushing out of the common rooms, sobered up by the sudden, cold liquid in their hair and on their shoulders. Kara had gasped in surprised, pulling away from Mike immediately. He looked a bit pissed off, and Lena couldn't help but grin at the sight of his frown. He said something to Kara and stormed off, leaving her confused and blinking as he left her in the dust. Lena immediately made her way over to her. 

They were the only two students left, and they needed to get out soon-otherwise, it was a guaranteed detention for them both. But then Kara looked at her, and let out a small giggle. 

"Who knew that would happen?" She said, looking at Lena. She wasn't sure whether Kara was talking about the kiss or her little stunt. 

"Whadya mean?" She slurred in a Irish accent, the alcohol finally catching up to her. 

Kara winced a little. "Come on, Lena. You're drunk. Let's get you in bed." She said, putting one of Lena's arms around her shoulders and helped to keep her standing as she stumbled towards the exit. 

"I wanna tell ya somethin'." She slurred thickly, looking up at Kara with sleepy, unfocused green eyes. 

"What do you wanna tell me?" Kara humored, looking down at Lena with those mirthful blue eyes. Lena could see every detail of her face. It was too much, all at once, and she felt that if they didn't kiss right this very instant, she might die. She started to lean forward, inching closer and closer-only to collapse completely on Kara's neck as she blacked out from the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffer.  
I have a Twitter handle now too! It’s @ChronologiChaos


End file.
